<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Alright by stuffilikeiwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015587">It's Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite'>stuffilikeiwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, POV Ahsoka Tano, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Siblings, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cautious, Ahsoka reached with one hand to tentatively grace his shoulder. Flinching, he jerked away from the touch and seemed to be pressing further up against the wall, trying his best to get away. To become invisible.</p><p>“Anakin,” she tried again, dropping all formalities in favour of using his first name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Ahsoka pursed her lips as she inched closer to Anakin’s spot. He sat huddled up in the corner of the freighter, legs pulled up tight against his chest and head hung low. Narrowing her eyes, she noted that he was trembling. Huddling down, the padawan scooted swiftly on her knees, shifting gracefully as she tuned into his Force signature. It was dark, heavy and oppressive. It felt mournful, riddled with guilt and sorrow. Painful, like a thousand pins and needle pricks. </p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Cautious, Ahsoka reached with one hand to tentatively grace his shoulder. Flinching, he jerked away from the touch and seemed to be pressing further up against the wall, trying his best to get away. To become invisible.</p><p>“Anakin,” she tried again, dropping all formalities in favour of using his first name.</p><p>That spurred a reaction, as Anakin feebly craned his neck to peer up at her through sweat soaked, wavy golden bangs. He was so pale but for the flush of embarrassment staining his cheeks red, the mark of his inner turmoil etched into his boyish features. His blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, glassy and wet. She noticed how he grimaced, and sensed his direct shame over allowing her to see him like this. Ahsoka shook her head when he once again retreated back into himself, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Anakin, we need you out th--”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s sudden words were cut off mid sentence, as soon as his eyes got used to the semi darkness of the lounge, and he took note of Anakin’s state. Ahsoka met his fair eyes, and noted how his shoulders sagged as he sighed quietly. Giving him a pleading look, before turning back to Anakin, she hoped he knew what to do. She’d never seen her master in such a vulnerable state before, and she felt lost. His disarray was worrisome and she found herself concerned, and fearing for his well being. The Anakin she knew was cocky, and snarky, and fun. The Anakin before her now was small, shaken, and broken. </p><p>Swallowing hard, Ahsoka did the only thing she could think of to soothe her master. She remembered Anakin had spoken briefly of his mother, and the tender embrace she’d hold him in on the cold Tatooine desert nights. It was only a passing comment, but it had stuck with her. Anakin spoke very little of his past, Obi-Wan had been the one to let her in on his upbringing as a slave. For the first time, she found herself wondering whether that dark experience had left a deeper scar than she’d imagined when contemplating her master’s unfortunate childhood. He certainly never wanted to speak about it in depth, and she had tried to press him. He’d become moody, and almost mean towards her so she had decided it wasn’t worth the bother. </p><p>Ahsoka shifted to settle down closely beside Anakin, pulling her own legs up under her and wrapping one of her slender arms around his tense frame in an awkward, but tight embrace. She felt him wince and tremble against her, at first expecting him to withdraw and back away. He seemed to be debating over it, and Ahsoka let one hand gently stroke the top of his head as some of her insecurity began to wane. When Anakin relented, melting into her strong hug, she let out a breath of relief. She made a soft, hushing noise as she continued to stroke his hair; the concern visible in her eyes as she kept eye contact with Obi-Wan across the room.</p><p>“Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s began, always formal and reprimanding but he too, spoke with a tinge of palpable uncertainty as he trailed off.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka simply said, scowling at him as she judged him for his inaction.</p><p>She could tell he too was debating his next step, always resisting emotional attachment. It was the Jedi code, and she knew Obi-Wan was one to follow it to the extent he could. Indeed, she had seen him break its vows when he felt his moral compass demanded it - but despite his meticulous repetition of the dogma, Ahsoka could feel that he too was very fond of Anakin. At times, it was her care for Anakin that made her connect closer to the Jedi master, as something to connect them despite their vastly different world view. They both knew comfort, and reassurance was something Anakin needed inherently. Perhaps not always physically, but by subtly seeking approval, and praise. Wanting to be accepted, and loved, and worthy. </p><p>Ahsoka noticed how Obi-Wan’s hands curled into tight fists, opening his mouth to deny the silent request - but instead, he opted to shut it; pinching his lips tightly together. On the brink of saying something that might damn him, he restrained himself. Instead, to Ahsoka’s surprise, he opted for tentatively approaching. Apprehensive, he sank down across from Ahsoka, looming uncomfortably by Anakin’s right side. She saw the tired look in his wise eyes, the creases at the corners, and in that moment Obi-Wan seemed so much older than his true age.</p><p>“Anakin, we must not…” he began, but trailed off into hushed nothingness.</p><p>Ahsoka knew what he was trying to do, but she also knew that it wouldn’t work. Anakin was beyond that now, beyond reasoning, beyond another tirade of how this wasn’t his fault. They always lost men in battle, it was inevitable. If Anakin hadn’t been unnecessarily careless and messed up, someone else would have. Even Rex and Hardcase has forgone blaming their general, knowing none of what transpired was in his hands. War was harsh, cruel, and unforgiving. Ahsoka herself had realized that when she lost her first squadron, not so long ago. Anakin had been there to cheer her up then, to help her put aside the blame and do better. She felt she owed him the same, and it hurt her to know how Anakin too would carry around the same burden of guilt. That he too would blame himself for any lives lost. </p><p>Ahsoka pressed her cheek to the crown of Anakin’s head, as she felt him shiver. In the pregnant silence, she caught a weak, muffled sniffle as one of his hands grabbed a firm, almost painful hold of her forearm. She didn’t complain or protest, as he clung desperately to her for security. To her surprise, when Ahsoka looked back up at the reluctant Obi-Wan, his Force signature and his sombre expression spoke only of comfort and care. He planted one hesitant hand on Anakin’s shoulder to gently squeeze it, his thumb rubbing in slow, stilted circles. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he assured, hand slipping further down to stroke Anakin’s back in languid, encouraging motions.</p><p>Anakin didn’t reply, and for a moment Ahsoka feared he may crumble and spiral further into this black void he seemed to have fallen into. Instead, she was relieved to see Anakin was beginning to get his breathing back under control. He was still digging his nails into her skin, leaving marks but she didn’t mind. She simply smiled, a sad gesture of affection as she regarded Obi-Wan’s forlorn features.</p><p>“Anakin,” he said, voice firm yet sympathetic. “It’s alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write something sad but cute, so I came up with this. I have post TCW feels after rewatching the entire show, and I  love this trio of disaster siblings. I hope you enjoy some sappy fluff!</p><p>Tumblr link below:<br/>https://stuffilikeipostno2.tumblr.com/post/637240782350417920/its-alright-aka-ahsoka-and-obi-wan-comfort</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>